A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light-emitting device for converting an electrical signal to light through a PN-junction of a compound semiconductor. Along with the spread of the usage field of an LED over various fields, such as an indoor/outdoor lighting field, a vehicle headlight field, display device back-light unit (BLU) field, a medical equipment field, and so forth, it is necessary to develop an LED package having a structure capable of securing reliability and durability of a product with cost-effective materials.